


A Magical Future and Wish

by Witchboy21



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crossover, Fantasy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Holy Grail, M/M, Magic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Violence, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchboy21/pseuds/Witchboy21
Summary: Life has taken Keith through ups and downs. His parents were murdered, but their murderer was never found. Left devastated and no place to go, Keith's boyfriend Shiro takes him in. Keith later on finds out the Shiro is actually a mage, who plans on taking him to a place called the Clock Tower in London as his apprentice. There a magical future awaits them full of wonder and  new friends, but a dark secret behind his parents death lingers within the Clock Tower and a war awaits them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story still requires some touch ups, but I just wanted to see how people take the story. I'm totally open to suggestions and critiques. I want to see how my AU is taken by people of the Fate and Voltron fandom and go on from there. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. I am working on the 2nd one as we speak.

High School graduation day was a big moment for Keith. So much has happened in the past 3 years that have left him broken, but also reassured that the future hold so much more for him after suffering a tragic loss of his parents two years ago. His parents were murdered during a home burglary on a Saturday night. The scene was a bloody mess with blood stains on the walls and floors. His father being an NYPD officer put up a fight with the kitchen table destroyed and broken picture frames broken and, on the floor, where they once hanged. This was known due to the remains of splintered wood and glass shards found in between his skin. Even with his fighting experience, it wasn’t enough, and he was found with multiple stab wounds to the chest. His mother was a florist, but she was great with a knife. Sadly, her skills were not enough to find the burglars off. She was found by the door and stabbed multiple times on her side. A trail of smeared blood on the wall was left as a sign of her trying to find help but bleed out before being able to open the door. 

When Keith returned from a date with Shiro, the police were already at his house. Keith was able to get a glimpse of the horror, which left him physically and mentally broken. Since Keith never knew any of his family members, it was difficult to reach someone to take him in. With hot tears streaming down his face and shaky hands, he was barely able to dial Shiro’s number.  
After three rings of the phone Shiro answered. “Hey babe, did you get home safely?” His voice was warm and loving, which was something that Keith needed so badly at that moment.

Keith’s voice was shaky and broken due to his sobbing that made it difficult to tell Shiro “Sh… Shiro I… need you... My parents are de...dead?” Saying those words only hurt him more. Shiro’s voice went from soft to pained quickly. It was less than an hour that they finished coming home from their date at the Victorian Garden Amusement Park with smiles and laughs to having Keith’s whole world turned upside down. 

“What!? How? Are you okay?”  
“I... I don’t know!? The police say they were murdered. I don’t understand why someone would kill my parents! Please Shiro can you come and pick me up?” Keith was running out of breath due to his panic.  
“I’m on my way! Just breathe and try to stay calm. I’ll be there in ten minutes”  
“O..okay…. Please come quick.”  
Shiro hangs up and grabs his keys to his 1967 Black Ford Mustangs and ran out the door. He drove as quickly as he could and hoped that a police officer would not stop him. 

Keith waits sitting on his front porch cold, shaken and face stained with tears. He still tries to comprehend the situation. He holds himself as he rocks himself back and forth trying to to lose his mind. After about ten minutes, Shiro arrived getting out of his car and running towards Keith. Keith jumps up and runs to Shiro with arms wide open and burying his face between Shiro’s chest as he cries tears he thought he didn’t have left. Shiro doesn’t say anything, he just rubs Keith’s back and lays his chin on the top of his until he stops crying and is ready to talk about it. After a few minutes of holding each other, Keith lets go and wipes his face with sleeve. He looks up to Shiro with tired.  
“Shiro, my parents are gone…. Their blood was everywhere…. Why would someone do this... Why!?” Keith’s voice now held anger mixed with sorrow.  
“I’m not sure Keith, your parents were good people. I just…. don’t know.” It was the truth. Their death came as a surprise. 

His mother was a florist that got along with her customers and with everyone around her. She would have this aura about her that was pleasant to be around and every flower she grew was vibrant and full of life. His father being in the NYPD did have its suspicions, but if he had a case that could have brought danger back home, he would have told Keith and his mom about it to be safe and aware. It all just seems to end up being a burglary gone wrong. 

After speaking with each other a police officer came out to inform the two about the situation. The officer looked at Keith with sad eyes.  
“I’m sorry Keith about your parents. Your father was a good man. He was someone I looked up to when I enter the Department. As for the crime scene, nothing has been found yet that could lead us to who could have done this. We’ve searched the area and found nothing. We will still look into this closer, but right now we don’t have a lead. I’m very sorry.” As he said his sorries officer walked away with his head held down. 

Keith’s eyes were empty as if life itself has left him and what standing in front of Shiro was this empty shell of what Keith used to be. Shiro put his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled him close as Keith cried one more time, but no tears were left.  
After crying, Keith speaks to Shiro in a tired voice. “Sh...Shiro I’m so tired…. I have no home to stay at. No….. no one to take me in….”  
Shiro responded. “You can stay with me for the night. We’ll figure out the rest tomorrow.” 

Keith tries to muster a response with the little energy he has left. “Okay…”  
Shiro helps Keith into his car and after two minutes into the drive Keith falls asleep due to exhaustion. As Shiro drives he would take a glance at Keith feelings horrible that he can’t do anything to help Keith at the moment other than comfort him and give him a reason to keep on living. He planned on telling Keith a secret that he felt he could trust him due to how serious they have become in their relationship after dating for a little over a year, but he feels it is not time yet due to the situation, which can be too much for him to take in. 

As they arrive to Shiro’s house, Keith is fast asleep and Shiro doesn’t want to wake him up. So, he picks Keith up in his arms and carries him to the door where Shiro’s mother is waiting for them worried.  
“Poor thing. You can take him to the guest bedroom I’ve prepared the bed for him.  
“Thanks Mom” 

Shiro takes Keith to the guest room and slowly lowers him to the bed. He helps take off his shoes and jacket and tucks him underneath the blankets and turns off the lamp beside the bed. As Shiro turns around to walk away, Keith slowly opens his eyes and grabs Shiro by the arm gently.  
“Stay with me please…. I…. I don’t want to be alone. Don’t go.” Keith says weakly and full of fear.  
Shiro smiles a weak smile as his heart breaks from hearing Keith’s broken voice. “I’m not going anywhere” Shiro replies as he shuts the door and gets underneath the sheets. Both of the look into their eyes as they lay in bed in silence for a while until Shiro intertwined his fingers with Keith’s as he brought Keith’s hand to his lips and kisses it softly. Keith smiles weakly and moves closer until his head is underneath Shiro’s chin and closes his eye. Shiro can feel Keith’s breathing heavily against his neck. Shiro kisses the top of his head.  
“Thank you for staying with me…. I love you” Keith says as he slowly drifts into a deep sleep.  
“I love you too” Shiro says as holds Keith gently in his arms as both drift to sleep. 

After that tragic night, days went by until Keith had received information that nothing could be found on the murders who killed his parents. All that was taken during the burglary was a small safe that once was in his parents closest. What was contained in that safe is unknown, but it appears to be the cause of his parent’s deaths. But no form of information was ever found as to what was in the safe. As to the house, Keith is unable to inherit his parents’ home that was left in their will due to him being only 15 years old. Keith did not know any of his parent’s family members and was difficult for him to find a person to become his Trust Guardian to keep his house until he turns 18. Luckily, Shiro’s parents offered to help him by taking care of his house until he turned 18. Keith was extremely grateful, especially for them to allow him to stay with them until he graduates. 

Keith felt like he would just be a bother to them, but they quickly rejected that kind of thinking. Shiro made sure that Keith felt welcomed and loved each day. Shiro would sleep with Keith each night to help comfort him in case he had nightmares of that night and help him bring him back. Every day they spent helping Keith move forward from that horrible night and everyday spent Shiro fell more and more in love with Keith and Keith with Shiro. During their Junior year, Shiro spoke with his parents about letting Keith know about his family secret that could his and Keith's lives. Shiro’s parents were hesitant at first, but they saw how devoted Shiro was to Keith and how in love they were that that Keith was life family now and he had the right to know. 

One night during a walk in Central Park, Shiro pulled Keith into the deep part of the park covered in trees. Keith was confused and curious as to what was happening.  
“Shiro where are we going? We are getting to far from the path?”  
Shiro turns around with a nervous smile to Keith. “Do you trust me?”  
Keith still confused. “Of course, I do, but what is it that requires us to leave in the middle of a forest?”  
“You’ll see. It’s something that I’ve wanted to show you for a long time, but the timing has been off. Please just bear with me for a little longer”  
“Alright” Keith says with a warm smile. After almost walking for ten minutes into the forest they come to a complete stop. Shiro looks around the forest all around to make sure they are alone and that they are out of sight. 

Keith seeming more and more curious as to what his boyfriends is trying to show him.  
“Alright, we are far away now. What is it that you want to show me?”  
“No yet, here put this blindfold on and don’t take it off until I tell you?”  
Keith smirks at the blindfold and looks at Shiro. “Someone’s a little kinky.”  
Shiro blushes and laughs. “Shut up and put it on”  
Keith smiles knowing he made Shiro blush. “Alright, I give” 

As Keith puts the blindfold, he hears Shiro walking around. From the sound of Shiro walking, he could tell that he is going in a circle around him. The Keith’s curiosity truly kicks in and he starts to panic slightly of the thought of what if this whole thing is going to be a way for Shiro to propose to him. They are only 17 years old and too young to understand what they want out of life and if they were even mature enough to take on a big responsibility to be an actual married couple. Keith truly loved Shiro and he would do anything for him and so would Shiro, but he doesn’t want to be a disappointment to Shiro if he isn’t up to par of what a true Husband should be. But he truly loves Shiro and believe that if it is a marriage proposal that he will do his best to be the a husband deserving of Shiro.

Being lost in his thoughts, he couldn't hear Shiro telling him that he could take the blindfold off until he is lightly touched on the shoulder.  
“Hello Keith, you can take the blindfold off silly” Shiro said with a warm tone and smile.  
Keith blushes of embarrassment. “Oh. I’m sorry I was totally lost in thought. Okay here goes”.  
As he takes the blindfold off he is prepared for whatever it may be, but to his surprise nothing has changed. They are still in the dark with nothing being shown in front of them.  
Keith was left in the confused state of what is going on. “I… I don’t get it? What is it that you wanted to show me?” All he could see was the nervousness in Shiro’s eyes. 

“I’m going to show you something that I’ve wanted to show you for a while now, but after the death of your parents I couldn’t because I didn’t want to overwhelm you. No matter what you think of me after this know that I will always love you and I will respect your decision if you still want to be with me or not.” His voice unshaken as if he practiced this speech many times. 

Keith a little shaken by not knowing what Shiro will show him, he knows that he will love Shiro no matter what because he is the man that has helped him through the loss of his parents and given him a home and a new family to go to each night. 

“No.. no matter what it is Shiro I will never stop loving you and It will not change the way I see you.” Keith says this with a warm smile on his face and he could see the relief in Shiro’s face and a warm smile. 

“Okay then. Give me your hand.” Keith gives Shiro his left hand and he feels jewels fall into his hand as Shiro covers his hand over his. Shiro then closes his eyes and starts to chant something that sounds German.  
Keith’s eyes were focused on Shiro in amazement and curiosity as he heard the chant. He never knew Shiro knew how to speak German. 

“Für die Elemente Silber und Eisen. Für den Grundstein, Stein, und dem Aufseher. Für die Vorfahren, mein großer Meister Schwerorg.  
Schließ die Tore gemäß der Anweisung der Kardinals. Komm herbei vom Gipfel und folge dem geteilten weg zum Königreich.  
Füll. Füll Füll. Füll. Füll.  
Wiederhole es fünfmal.  
Aber when jedes gefüllt ist zerstöre es.” 

As Shiro finished the chant, the jewels in their hands started to glow and levitated into the air. Keith was memorized by the beautiful glow of the jewels. It was if magic was being performed in front of him. In fact, it was real magic and he couldn’t believe it. As the jewels glowed in the air, there were jewels on the floor around that them that began to glow as well. It was those that Shiro put around them when he was blindfolded. They were surrounded by beautiful jewels and light and sparkles of colors rained down on them.

Keith felt like a child looking at fireworks for the very first time. Smiling through it all and taking it all in. “Wow, Shiro this is amazing. It’s so beautiful. How are you able to do this!?” 

As Keith finished asking his question, the jewels exploded into small sparks. Like a mini firework display and they were left in the dark once again. 

Still mesmerized by the beautiful display, Keith asks Shiro again. “You have to tell me how you did that. That was the most beautiful thing I’ve seen.” 

Shiro a little nervous sees the child like expression on Keith’s face and knows that what he will tell him, he will be able to take it in and not run away. 

“It’s… It’s because I’m a magus.” 

“A magus? You mean like a wizard or something?” Keith is confused by his response.

“Yes. I come from a family line of magus that extends from up to 300 years. In a family of magus, it is tradition that each family member with children teaches one of their children the art of magic to keep the family line going. Compared to my brother Ryou, I was seen to be able to hand my magic better and was chosen to be trained. The source of my magic comes from magical circuits. It’s like the nervous system but made of magic. I had to keep it a secret because it cannot be known by the world that we exist. It would cause a great panic.” 

Keith is astonished by the information he is given and tries to take it in. He is amazed by Shiro’s magic and makes him love him even more knowing that he let him in on it and trust him with his family secret.

“Are you scared of me?” Shiro asks in worry due to Keith not responding right away.

“Scared. Far from it. I’m so amazed by it. You’re amazing Shiro! You truly are. I understand why you had to keep it from me. Me two years ago wouldn't have handled such information very well. I’m thankful for you letting me in and tell me something this important. I promise to keep it a secret.” Keith smiles a big smile at Shiro for entrusting him with his family’s secret. He knows now the great extent of his love towards him and would never throw it away. 

“So is there anything else you would to tell me tonight. Oh, great magus Shiro?” Keith says playful as he holds Shiro’s hand softly. 

“Actually, there is. I received a letter of invitation for me to go to attend an organization called the Clock Tower. Normally only Magus from noble families are allowed to attend, but because my family are close to one of the noble families I was recognized and asked to join. I’ll be leaving after we graduate.”

Keith feels a sharp pain knowing that he will be separated from Shiro. He always thought that they would attend some university together as they figure out their life as a couple. But it seems that it may have to be put on pause for a while.

Saddened by the news, Keith tries his best to mask it with happiness because Shiro deserves the best and it may only be a few years he’ll be away. He can plan visits, have video chats, etc. No matter what he would wait for him. 

“Well I’ll be wishing the best and know that I will be here when you come back.” Keith grips Shiro’s hand tightly as if he never wants to let go. 

Surprised, Shiro smiles and speaks to him in a loving and playful voice. “Wait? You’re coming with me. I’m allowed to bring someone with me as an apprentice. You aren’t leaving my side that easily. That’s if you would like to come with me?” 

Keith’s eyes light up and excited by the news. He jumps up and puts his arms around Shiro’s neck kissing him like his life depended on it. 

“Of course, I’ll go with you! But how useful will I be? I don’t have magical circuits.” 

“You can still learn at the organization. People can learn simple magecraft. My magic focuses on storing magic for a long time within jewels. Each jewel has a special purpose. They are expensive but powerful” 

“And you wasted them on me. I’m so sorry Shiro.” 

“Don’t worry love. You are worth more to me than those jewels” Shiro moves Keith’s hand to kiss it. He is pleased to see the tint of read coming to Keith’s cheeks. 

“Well if you say so, but I’ll work hard to pay for those jewels”

“You have around $10,000?” Shiro says playfully, but Keith is left in shock with his mouth open slightly. 

“You got to be kidding!? $10,000…. I’m going to have to take up stripping to make up that kind of money!” 

“I hear that they make good money. But like I said you don’t have to worry about them. They are passed down by my family. We have more put away. Besides we have more money than you think. We just like to live simple.” Shiro smiles at Keith. 

“Well that’s reassuring. Can’t wait to learn more about you on the road ahead” Keith nudges Shiro on his side as the walk back to the path together holding hands. 

“It’s going to be an amazing adventure. So be prepared cause the day after graduation we are off to London to get settled to our new.” 

“I can’t wait.” Keith kisses Shiro on the cheek excited for what is to come. Good or bad, it is all worth it as long as he experiences with Shiro.


	2. Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Graduation, Keith is taken out to a fancy restaurant by Shiro's family to celebrate. Keith feels sentimental and grateful for all the have done for him and lets them all know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is very short and i'm very sorry if my updates have taken a long time. This is my first fanfic I am dedicating myself too and will do my best to complete it as soon as I can. I am a full time student and Intern and time is a bit tight lately, but I will do all I can to finish this story. Thank you all of those who are reading my work and I hope to create an amazing story that you all like. Chapter 2 is kind of short, but I just wanted to focus on the family dinner. I also appreciate any ideas, thoughts, and opinions that can help better my story and world building. I'm new to this so please be gentle lol.

Graduation day was something Keith was nervous for since the day Shiro confessed he was a mage. He didn’t imagine the day would arrive quickly, but it did, and it couldn’t be a happier moment. Standing by Shiro as they hold hands as Shiro’s dad took pictures of them and his mother trying to compose herself in attempt to stop crying, and Kuron, Shiro’s brother hugging his mother with one arm and giving a thumb up to them both as a congratulation. After taking photos the Shirogane family grouped hug and Keith included. Keith felt great to be a part of the family, but it did sadden him for a moment that his parents weren’t able to see him graduate. He still grieves the loss of his parents now and again, but he made a promise to keep their memory alive and do his best to make them proud and live a life that made him happy. It’s what they would have wanted for him. He just didn’t know that the life would be with a mage and going to live in London and attend a magical organization/school that is hidden from the ordinary world. But he doesn’t regret any of it and wants to live a life full of wonder and by Shiro’s side for as long as he can. 

After congratulations, tears, hugs, and smiles were all set and done they all went out for one last family dinner before Keith and Shiro had to prepare to head off to the airport and leave for London in the morning. The restaurant his parents treated them to was called the Blue Hills, one of the most expensive restaurants in New York and it was one of the most beautiful restaurants he has ever seen. The floor was covered in beautiful red wood and the tables were circular, covered in white cloth, red roses at the center, the chairs were also made of red wood, they had multiple crystal chandeliers hanging above, classical music played in the background at a volume that was soothing, and everyone was dressed in the finest. The restaurant has a strict elegant casual only rule, which everyone followed and went even beyond the causal. Shiro’s mom wore a beautiful black dress with beige and light pink flowers that started small from both sides of her waist and got bigger as they went around the bottom, his father and brother both wore blue suits, tie and pants to match, while wearing a white collared shirt. Shiro wore a traditional black suit and pants, with a white collared shirt and a black tie. The suit fit him perfectly and hugged his body in all the right places. He was a beautiful sight to Keith, which made him blush. Keith didn’t have much when it came to elegant, but he did have a black vest that he wore with a white collared shirt, a black tie and black pants. He felt so underdressed compared to the rest that he felt like he was embarrassing the Shirogane family. The worry showed on Keith’s face and it was easy for Shiro to pick up as they sat at their table. 

Worried about how Keith was feeling Shiro held Keith’s hand that was on his lap.   
“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked softly with a hint of concern in his eyes. 

“It’s… It’s just that I feel so underdressed and out of place here” Keith looked down trying to hid his uncomfort as he gripped tightly to Shiro’s hand.  
“Keith, don’t be. You shouldn’t worry about what others think about you. They don’t know you like I do and if they got something to say then I’ll deal with it. But I just want you to have a good time and enjoy yourself. You deserve this and so much more and I’ll make sure that every day you feel important. Besides you look amazing to me and I just want you to be happy” Shiro lifts Keith’s hand to his lips and kiss the back of it lightly to reassure Kieth that he belongs and is enough to Shiro.

Keith blushes at the action and says softly, “Thank you Shiro”. His worries fade and he focuses to have a memorable dinner with Shiro and his family. The meal they had was grass-fed lamb, pasta with ricotta and mushrooms, and blueberry pie with yogurt and white chocolate. The food was beyond what Keith has ever had in his life and with meal costing up to $1,000, it made him feel like he should have preserved it at that point. During dinner the Shirogane family went on telling stories of Shiro’s childhood such as when he was 8, Shiro had an obsession with Mac and Cheese and he would want to eat it all day. One day when his mom was outside getting the mail and talking to their neighbors, Shiro was craving Mac and Cheese, but he was too young to boil the water without burning himself, so he ate the cheese powder dry and when his mom walked in she found him covered in the powder and he had a water look in his eye as if he was scared of being yelled at, but instead his mom just laughed and kissed his cheek. 

Their stories made him feel warm inside getting to know more about Shiro, but also pained him a little of his stories from his childhood with his mom. When he was 6, his mom was making flower arrangements for a wedding, Keith wanted to help and his mom gave him flowers to make a flower crown. They were extra flowers that Keith could use to distract himself and took the task seriously and spent an hour straight trying his best to make a flower crown. After the hour he walked up to him mom with a semi-put-together crown that was tied up with string and take because wire could hurt him. His mom smiled at his attempt and bent over for Keith to place it over her head. Keith smiled in triumph at how happy he saw his mom and in return, she also made a flower crown and placed it on his head. That was one of his best moments in his childhood and in a book put away in his room, he placed the crown in between its pages to have it pressed and preserved. It was something his mother taught him. 

Being with the Shirogane family made him feel whole again and was extremely grateful for their kindness and accepting him into their family and trusting him with their family secret. As the night ended Keith felt that it was proper to say some thankful words to the family. To gain their attention he cleared his throat and redness on his cheeks to he worked up the courage to speak. 

“Um… I just wanted to say thank you all for helping me through the difficult time of losing my parents. I was in a very dark place with no close family to help me or give me a temporary home. But it is thanks to you all that I’ve found a new home and people to call my family. Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane you are like my second parents and you have showed me so much love and support these last two years and have given me a roof over my head that I don’t how I could ever repay you for your kindness. And Kuron you are like a young brother that I never had and I’m glad you accepted me and make me feel like a brother to you as well. And Shiro, I can’t thank you enough as well for putting up with me these last two years. With all my nightmares and moods, you have been there for me through and through and have given me love and support. I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for you and your family and I promise to be the best apprentice and give you my all.” As Keith finished his speech, he began to cry, but they were tears of joy. Mrs. Shirogane began to cry as well and her and Mr. Shirogane reached their hands out to grasp Keith’s hand that was on the table with smiles on their faces as Shiro held Keith from his side and kissed him on top of his head. 

“Keith, we are so proud of you and we know that your parents would have been as well. You are like a son to us and we want nothing but the best for you and we know that you’ll make our soon happy. Don’t be afraid to ask us for anything. We wish you the best on your and Shiro’s journey at the Clock Tower. We know that you’ll become a great mage as well.” 

Keith was touched by Shiro’s parents words and couldn’t ask for anything else. On the ride home, Keith fell asleep on Shiro’s right arm and didn’t feel a thing when they got home and was carried by Shiro to his bedroom. For the first time in a long time, Keith was able to sleep without having any nightmares. He was too busy relishing in the moment they all had that night and the excitement that awaits him and Shiro in the morning. Shiro fell asleep beside Keith placing one arm around him and taking in the beauty of Keith’s peaceful face. He couldn’t wait to live their lives together in London and teach him all he knows about magic.


	3. Welcome to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally arrived for them to move to London. Keith is excited to start a new chapter in his life with Shiro. He also gets to finally meet his cousins that he heard so much about, but worries if they will like him.

It was 5AM and Keith and Shiro had to get ready to make it to the airport on time for their 7AM flight to London. Luckily for them they were prepared and packed their bags days in advance. Shiro’s mom SUV was packed and ready to go. Keith wore a warm orange sweater over a plain white t-shirt with skinny blue jeans and black converse and Shiro wore a plain white t-shirt as well with a olive green sweater, black jeans and black boots. Keith preferred this kind of clothing any day instead of last night’s outfit. There was something about seeing Shiro in casual clothing that Keith loved the most and made him more irresistible to him. Keith caught himself before he got lost in Shiro. As everything was packed and ready to go, everyone got into the SUV and rushed to the airport. Luckily for them the left around 6AM and made it there in about 30 minutes. Keith was nervous because it was actually happening. It seemed like it was only the other day that Shiro confessed to him his secret and now he is going to be a part of an organization where magic exists. It still boggles his mind that magic is real, but to him it doesn’t scare him, but intrigues him and is curious to see what other kind of magic the Clock Tower has to offer and what magic he can learn to use. 

As the got to the airport, they said their goodbyes tightly. Though the family. Shiro’s mom was very emotional because she knew this day would come where her son will leave home and become the head mage of their family. But to her she was still her little Shiro. 

“Now you two take good care of one another and make sure you both eat health. And make sure to call every once in a while, and don’t be afraid to ask us for anything. We will ship it to you. I Love you two so much.” Shiro’s mom started to cry as she went up to hug both of them though she was only around 5’4, she had some strength. Shiro’s dad also gave us a hug and it was even stronger. Shiro’s dad was around 6 feet and had some muscle for a man in his 50’s. Kuron was the last to say goodbye, though he was hesitant to show how sad he is to his brother go, he made an exception and hugged them both as well. 

“Keith make sure to take care of Shiro for me. He can be careless at times. And make sure he doesn’t use up all his jewels for magic. It takes a while to send him those” Shiro’s dad says with a smile and a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“You got my word Mr. Shirogane” Keith said smiling. Over the intercom their flight was announced. 

“The 7AM flight to London will be departing in 20 minutes. Please make sure all luggage is registered and secured and please be on your way to your proper flight. Thank You.”   
After the announcements we gave our last goodbyes and as we walked our way to our flight. 

“Can’t believe this is happening. I can’t wait to see what awaits us” Shiro says with a smile as he carries his bag over his shoulder and holding Keith’s hand. 

“I can’t wait either.” Keith said with a smile. 

“I can’t wait for you to meet my cousins Sakura, Rin, and her boyfriend Shirou. They will be waiting for us when we arrive at the airport in London.” Shiro was excited to introduce him to his family. He has heard many things about his cousins, especially Rin. From what he has heard, Shiro’s mother is the sister of the Rin’s father, Tokiomi Tohsaka. Rin was able to become the head mage of her family and was accepted to the Clock Tower due to their connection with those in charge of the organization. But Rin was best recognized for her use of jewels, use of grimoires, and her own style of fighting that uses a combination of magecraft and Chinese Kenpou. Sakura attend as well, but not under the Tohsaka name, but under the Matou name. The Matou family did not have a descendant that could master their magical circuits well, and they stuck an agreement with Rin’s father to adopt her as their own so that they may have an heir that will carry the Matou family name, while also being able for to continue bettering her skills as a mage. 

Unlike Rin, Sakura uses magecraft to heal and incorporated it with medicine, but she is also well trained in chants, incantations, and magical bursts of energy in the form of magical bullets. Rin’s boyfriend, Shirou, though not a naturally born mage, learned from Rin and his adoptive father the use of reinforcement and projection magecraft. He is able to use his limited source mana to make average objection stronger and create copies of weapons he has seen and create replicas. Hearing all about Shiro’s cousins gave him even greater expectations of the Clock Tower and to her about Shirou being to use magecraft even though he isn’t a natural born mage with a magical crest, it gave Keith hope that he can learn and become a proper apprentice to Shiro. 

Shiro and Keith reached their gate and were lead to their seats. Shiro’s family got them first class seat tickets. It was the first time he ever flew on first class. He heard they had amazing seats with more leg room and didn’t have to worry about kids kicking the back of their seats. And to his expectations it was just what he had heard. He felt kind of bad that Shiro’s family had to pay a little more for Keith as well, but he made a promise that once he finished their time in London he will the best that he can to repay them back. Though Shiro’s family came from money, Shiro’s mom was well known ER doctor and his dad a successful lawyer. The family made a lot and more to live a life without worry, while also having thousands passed down by their family. Shiro and Keith held hands as the plane prepared to take flight. Though they flew before, Shiro to visit the Tohsaka’s in Japan and Keith and his family went on trips to California, the takeoff was always the part that made them nervous. The flight would be around 8 hours until they arrived to London, both of them just talked about fun memories about high school, their childhood, they also put on the Lord of the Ring Trilogy until they drifted to sleep. Time passed by and before they knew it they arrived in London in one piece. As they walked out of the plane, Shiro and Keith grabbed their bags and searched for Shiro’s cousins. And in the crowd waiting outside they saw a sign that said, “Takashi and Keith”. 

Shiro’s eyes lighted up and as they walked he could hear Rin and Sakura’s screams. Rin was 19-year-old, 5’2, light skin, blue eyes, long black hair that was down and past her waist, but a piece was tied on the back. She wore a red long-sleeved button up blouse, with a short black skirt, black leggings and brown heels. Sakura was 18-year old, light skin, 5’1, violet colored hair and eyes to match, she wore a red ribbon tied to her left side of her hair, which went past her waist. She wore a loose white long-sleeved blouse and violet skirt that passed her knees and white heels. Shirou, was 19 years old, 5’5, light skin with a slight tan, short orange hair and orange eyes. He wore a tight white t-shirt with a lime green cardigan, black pants, and black shoes.  
“Takashi!” Rin shouted as she ran and jumped onto Shiro wrapping arms him squeezing him tight. 

“It been forever since I’ve seen you. You’ve grown so much since 15. Wow you built some muscle during that time as well.” Rin smiled as she poked Shiro’s arm. 

“I thought you be happy to get me outta you hair for a while. I did live with you for about a year to train with you. Thanks to you my jewel magic has improved greatly.” Rin blushed at the complement. 

“Oh! stop Takashi.” Rin slapped him on the back with a force that moved Shiro forward slightly. Seems the stories were true, Rin had great strength even if her outer appearance left one thinking otherwise. 

“Also, like what you did with your hair. Though I kinda miss your twin tails.” 

“Well I had to change my hair style. I’m not 16 anymore. But I do miss them at times. I know Shirou misses them a lot. Don’t you Shirou?” Rin playfully elbowed her boyfriend that left him blushing.

“Rin…. well honestly, I do. They made you unique.” Shirou said honestly.   
Shirou stretch out his hand to Shiro with a smile. 

“It’s good to see you again. Rin hasn’t stopped talking about your arrival for the past week. She’s been very excited to the point where I’ve gotten kind of jealous” Shiou said playfully with a smile. 

“Don’t worry Shirou, you mean everything to Rin. You be quite surprised how much she talks about you over our phone calls” 

“Hey Sakura, don’t think I’ve forgotten about you.” Shiro walked over to the violet hair girl and held her in his arms as he kissed her on the top of head.

Sakura blushed and hugged Shiro back with her face close to his chest. 

“It’s good to see you too Shiro. I’ve missed you. I can’t wait for us to hand out. It was hard to see you often when you came to visit us in Japan. I got in so much trouble sneaking out the Motau’s house during training, but it was worth seeing you even for a little while.” Sakura’s voice was soft but soothing to the ear and her eyes were appeared dewy as if ready to cry. 

“I know Sakura. I know your life with the Matou family wasn’t easy, but we have all this time to catch up and spend together. And I really want to hear all about your position as the Clock Tower’s assistance Nurse.” Shiro said and smiled at the now blushing Sakura. 

“Sure thing” Sakura said looking up to Shiro with her eyes full of life. 

“Oh Shiro, where are manners we didn’t introduce ourselves to you boyfriend.” Rin said with a shocked expression as she bowed her head towards Keith in apology.   
“Hi, I’m Rin, Shiro’s cousin from Japan and this is my boyfriend Shirou Emiya”  
“It’s nice to meet you” Shirou said as he bowed his head and smiled

“And this is my sister Sakura” Sakura blushed as she bowed her head as well.

“We are sorry again for not introducing ourselves to you earlier we were just so happy to see Takashi after 6 years. But we have heard so many good things about you over our phone calls. Thank you so much for taking care of Takashi. He really needed someone to watch over him. He can get pretty carried away with his training and forgets to relax from time to time.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all as well. And don’t worry, I understand your excitement of seeing Shiro again. I heard so much of you all and I hope you all can help me throughout my journey at the Clock Tower. I’ve heard of all of your skills and I’m incredibly impressed. I got a lot of learning to do.” 

“Well don’t you worry Keith, all four of us will lend a hand with your training. And before you know it you’ll be a great mage as well.” Rin smiled as did the others in agreement. 

“Shirou will help you with your bags. We have a van waiting for us outside to take you to your apartment. Luckily I was able to get a room a couple of doors down from ours.” 

“Luckily? You made me promise Luvia I’d go out to dinner with her and give her a sense of false hope that she had a chance with me.” 

“Well she owns the apartment complex and at this time during move ins it is almost impossible to find them a room. Besides if Luvia tries anything funny I’ll su flex her to ground like I did last time.” Rin said with a grin and both her arms on her waist standing I a triumphed pose.

Shirou had a look of disappointment and worry of Rin’s plan “Don’t you think that’s going a little too far last time you and Luvia had a match you all destroyed the training ground, which needed to get completely remodeled to fix the crater in the ground and broken pillars you two flung each other at”

Ugh don’t worry about it Shirou. I got it under control, besides me and Sakura will be out there with you from afar to make sure Luvia doesn’t do anything. Sakura can calm me down In case I go crazy. Right Sakura?” Rin looked over to Sakura with face that read “please say yes so Shirou can go along with my plan. 

“Of course, I will” Sakura said as she smiled a a nervous smile and tilted her head to an angle. 

Hearing their plan made Keith nervous for Shirou and the whole situation, but he was grateful for them all to go out of their way to make sure that they both had a place to stay.

“Thank you all for going out of your way for us. I really have to make it up to you all for going out your way for us” Keith said shyly. 

“Don’t worry about. You’re family Keith.” Rin placed her hand on Keith’s arm and smiled at him warmly making sure that he truly knew that he was family. It made him feel warm inside.   
“Now off we go” Rin went ahead to lead them to the van while holding Sakura’s hand, so she can keep up with Rin. 

“Your family is amazing Shiro.” Keith whispered to Shiro as the followed behind the others.   
“Yeah they are and so are you. Now let's make sure that our new life together is full of great memories. There’s so much I want to do with you.” Shiro said as he kissed the back of Keith’s hand as held it. Keith just blushed and smiled as he stopped to hold Shiro face with his free hand and kiss him gently on the lips. 

“Yeah. Let make those memories. I got one we can make once we get to our new home.” Keith said biting his lip and winking at Shiro. Shiro’s face turned bright red catching quickly what Keith meant. They never truly had any privacy at home to be completely intimate and Shiro didn't want to push the subject of sex on Keith too much due to his parent's death and him trying to feel comfortable at his place and feel like he belonged there.

“Keith! Takashi! Hurry our driver will be leaving us if we don’t get there soon!” Sakura shouted at the two still trying to keep up with Rin. 

“Let’s get going” Shiro said kissing im as they Keith’s forehead and pulling him as they ran to catch up with the others. From that moment Keith knew that their time in London will be unforgettable and full of wonder and surprises.


End file.
